Survivor: Random All-Stars
Survivor: Random All-Stars is the 28th season of Survivor. Twenty-two returning players travel to The Whale, a beach on São Paulo, Brazil, to compete on another All-Stars season. Previews season: Survivor: Bermuda Triangle Next season: Survivor: Brazil Contestants *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Courtney Yates. Summary Episode 1 - "Shut Up!" The 22 All-Stars arrives. Two team captains are choosen: Sandra and Crystal. They pick the two teams, Duoltegnaci and Eciroytae. In Duoltegnaci, Shamar yells at everyone, demands his rice, and argue with Abi. Abi calls everyone dumb, and causes a lot of drama. Billy, Brian, Courtney, Erinn, Sandra and Semhar form the "Wine and Cheese" alliance. In Eciroytae, Aras, Kelly, Laura, Peih-Gee and Rafe form an alliance. Meanwhile, Crystal and Ken reforms the alliance they had in Gabon. Eciroytae wins the challenge. Abi and Jason argue. Jason fins the idol, a stick, but he thows it away, saying "you can't fool Jason twice". The whole tribe decides to vote Abi off, but Sandra negotiates with Abi. The Wine and Cheese alliance decides to spare Abi. Shamar is voted-off. Episode 2 - "Who?" In Duoltegnaci, Abi looks for the idol. Billy falls in love for Erinn. Brett has a emotional breakdown, and Billy comforts him. They become friends. In Eciroytae, Angie, Shane and Todd joins Crystal and Ken's alliance. Meanwhile, Peih-Gee's alliance decides to vote Todd off for being a threat, and they get Mary's vote. Though, Todd finds out about the plan, and convinces them that Mary is a bigger threat, because of her game in Bermuda Triangle. Duoltegnaci wins the challenge. Mary is voted-off unanimously. Episode 3 - "You Are My Cookie" In Duoltegnaci, Billy and Brett talk. Billy confesses his love for Erinn, and stalks her. Duoltegnaci loses the reward challenge because of Billy. Abi says Billy should go next, and her and Billy argue. In Eciroytae, Shane freaks out. Angie tries to comfort him, but he screams at Angie. Angie cries. Shane decides to quit, but his team convinces him to not. Todd decides to blindside Shane. Duoltegnaci loses the challenge. Erinn tries to get rid of Billy, because he's creepy, while Brett tries to save him, by throwing Abi under the bus. Abi and Brett argue. In the end, Billy is voted-off almost unanimously. Episode 4 - "I Hope You Have a Heartattack" In Eciroytae, Shane has a breakdown. He screams at Angie. Angie has a breakdown, and is forced to be med-evaced. In Duoltegnaci, Brett is upset about Billy's elimination. Abi officially joins the Wine and Cheese alliance, and they decide Brett is the next going. In the immunity challenge, Jeff explains it will be a double TC, and they'll play for individual immunity. John and Kelly win individual immunity. In Duoltegnaci, John tries to convince the tribe to spare Brett for being good in challenges, and vote Erinn off for bigger a threat. In Eciroytae, Todd convinces everyone to vote Shane off. In the end, Erinn and Shane are voted-off. Episode 5 - "That Stick Won't Fool Me Twice" There's a tribal switch. Brian, Courtney, John and Semhar go to Eciroytae, while Kelly, Ken, Peih-Gee and Todd got to Duoltegnaci. In the new Eciroytae tribe, Courtney and Brian try to bond with the tribe. Brian and Courtney join Aras, Laura and Rafe's alliance. Courtney tells Semhar and John that she'll try to save them, though, she decides to blindside one of them. In the new Duoltegnaci, Sandra and Jason decide to work together. Todd tries to earnSandra's trust, and says he's not afraid of blindsiding his allies if needed. Eciroytae wins the immunity challenge. Sandra decides to vote Kelly off for being a threat. Though, Todd flips back to his former teammates. At tribal council, the votes are tied between Brett and Kelly. In the re-vote, Jason flips, and votes Brett off. Episode 6 - "You Are an Idiot, You Are a Moron" In Duoltegnaci, Todd is glad that he has power in the new tribe. Peih-Gee suggests to blindside Kelly, because she doesn't trusts her. Todd agrees with the plan. In Eciroytae, Brian makes an agreement with Crystal that she won't vote for him or Courtney. Courtney and Rafe bonds. Rafe tells Peih-Gee that he likes Courtney. In Duoltegnaci, Abi argues with Todd. She calls him an idiot and a moron. Eciroytae wins the challenge. Abi, Jason and Sandra decides to vote for Todd. Meanwhile, Todd decides to vote for Abi, but Sandra convinces him to vote for Jason, and promises she'd join him. In the end, Jason is voted-off. Episode 7 - "You Can't Get Loud Too, That's My Job" In Duoltegnaci, Abi gets loud too at Sandra for flipping. Sandra gets loud too at her, and tells Abi to not get loud too because getting loud too is her job. Sandra promises Todd that next time they go to tribal council, she'll vote with him. In Eciroytae, Brian and Courtney bonds with Aras and Rafe, but in a confessional, Courtney says she doesn't likes Aras that much, and she thinks he's a douche. John decides to work hard at camp so the tribe won't vote for him. John talks to Laura, and Laura promises him she won't vote for him. Duoltegnaci wins the challenge. The tribe decides to vote Semhar off, since John is stronger at challenges, while Aras decides to vote for Laura, and tries to convince the tribe to vote with him. Crystal convinces the tribe that Semhar won't flip at the merge, while John will, and convinces the tribe to vote him off instead. Episode 8 - "In Your Face, Jerk!" In Eciroytae, everyone is expecting a merge soon. Courtney tells Rafe that she'll stay with them until the end, though, she tells Brian about her plan of taking Sandra to the end. Aras says Crystal should go next for being weak. Crystal argues with him. In Duoltegnaci, Todd makes two separated alliance with Sandra and Abi. Peih-Gee and Sandra bond. Crystal wins the challenge to Eciroytae. She then waves her finger in Aras' face. Abi attempts to throw Peih-Gee under the bus by telling Todd that her new friendship with Sandra would make her a potential threat into the merge. Peih-Gee convinces Todd that Abi is a bigger threat due to having friendships at the opposing tribe. Abi is voted-off. Episode 9 - "Give Me This Million Already!" The tribes merge. They name the new tribe Nitra M'esined. Todd reforms the old Eciroytae's alliance with Aras, Kelly, Laura, Peih-Gee and Rafe. Laura suggests a final 3 alliance with Kelly and Rafe, and they accept. Brian, Courtney, Sandra and Semhar reforms the Wine and Cheese alliance. Sandra tries to convince outsiders Crystal and Ken to join them, but they decide to stay with their original tribe. The Eciroytae alliance targets Semhar first. Aras wins immunity. Aras finds out about Laura's final 3 alliance, and reveals to the everyone. Despite Crystal, Kelly, Ken and Rafe still voting for their first target, Laura was still voted-off. Episode 10 - "I'm Sincere!" After Laura's elimination, Kelly realizes the Wine and Cheese alliance can succeed, so she joins them. Crystal accidentally dumps the tribe's rice. Semhar gets sad at this. Crystal and Semhar argue. Crystal tells Semhar to eat her rice. Semhar makes a poem against Crystal. Brian gets severly injuried at the reward challenge, and is med-evaced. Todd wins immunity. Wine and Cheese decides to vote Crystal off. They try to get Todd's vote, but in the end, Semhar is voted-off. Episode 11 - "Do It or Don't Do It" Ken and Todd decides to vote Kelly off. Courtney, Kelly and Sandra tries to make an all girl alliance with Crystal and Peih-Gee, but they refuse. Crystal argues with Aras and Todd. Aras, Ken, Rafe and Todd forms an all-boys alliance, but don't tell Crystal and Peih-Gee. Rafe wins the challenge. The Wine and Cheese alliance tries oto get Crystal and Peig-Gee again, but they refuse another time. In the end, Kelly is voted-off. Episode 12 - "You Have Been Here For a Long Time" The guys' alliance comemorates. Courtney and Sandra finds out about the guys' alliance. They tell Crystal and Peih-Gee about the alliance. They decide to form an all-girl alliance against the guys. Todd tells Sandra that she's going home. Crystal wins the challenge. Ken hears Aras, Rafe and Todd saying that they'll go to the final 3 together. Crystal and Peih-Gee promise Ken that they will take him to the final 3. Ken flips, and Todd is voted-off. Episode 13 - "You Are a Weirdo, Now Go Home" Courtney tells Aras that he's going next. They argue. Aras and Rafe are upset at Ken for flipping. Aras tries to convince the girls to not vote him off, but they ignore him. At the immunity challenge, Aras struggles to win, but Peih-Gee wins immunity. Aras tries to throw Ken under the bus by saying he and Crystal are friends. Though, Courtney tells him that she doesn't likes him. In the end, Aras is voted-off. Episode 14 - "Eating That Rice" Rafe tries to work around camp. He tries to make Crystal and Peih-Gee save him, and vote off Courtney and Sandra instead. Ken assures Rafe that he will be safe. Peih-Gee tells Courtney and Sandra to spare Rafe and vote Ken off. Sandra tells her that Rafe is a bigger challenge threat than Ken. Ken wins the immunity. Rafe is voted-off. Episode 15 - "Is This Real Life?" The girls reunite. Peih-Gee wins immunity. Ken is voted-off. Next day, Courtney somehow wins immunity. Courtney and Sandra decides to take Crystal to the final 3 with them for being easier to beat in a jury vote. The convince Crystal that Peih-Gee has more friends than them in the jury, and she'd easily win. Peih-Gee is voted-off. The girls are ready to go to the final 3, but Jeff says they are still on Day 38, and they have a challenge. Sandra wins the challenge. She takes her friend Courtney to the final 2. In the Final Tribal Council, Courtney and Sandra are criticized for talking shit about everyone, but praised for being honest, and for their amazing game. In the end, Courtney wins in a close vote. Voting Table Edgics